Ghosts of the Radio
by ChildrenOfImagination
Summary: She thought they would never come back. They thought hope was lost. The radio was dead. The enemy had the power again. If ghosts don't exist who will save us from the masses of distroction? The radio is on, the red light is bright, the future is bulletproof and the after math is secondary, it's time to do it now and do it loud! Killjoys, make some noise!
1. The Ghosts of the Past

_**A/N**_ **: If you are a MCR fan (killjoy) and read the comic, I think you'll enjoy, or not. Have a good one.**

Party Poison POV

"It's time, boys"

Said the Boss with his thick voice and that death glance he's been giving us the whole year through the training processes. I am never afraid, most of the time, but when I hear Bosses voice my body gives a kind of signal saying 'run', I always had that when I feel something was wrong or out of place, but Boss was not a bad person, at all. But he reminded me of my past.

"There's too many of them! We're not gonna make it" Yelled the girl.

I took her by her little hand and put her inside the car. She looked scared, because she knew they were coming for her…

Coming for her…

For her…

Her…

I shook my head getting the memory to stay away and just concentrate on the Boss.

The room where we were, was tiny, white and really bright which made my eyes burn. I couldn't believe he said it was time, I looked at the three guys by my side, who were always by my side, just standing there waiting for orders. We were in a way happy and totally alive again. Ghoul couldn't stop holding his smile and leaning forward and backwards as a baby. Star had that still look and focus. Kobra looked scared for some reason, he always looked scared actually, maybe because he was the youngest and felt the weight of what we were about to do.

"One year of recuperation and training for now. You four were once a group of hope for society; it's time to get that title back. You know what we've been doing this past year to get you all prepared, and yes, it's going to be a shock to the people once you get out there. But your first contact will be with her."

My spine froze.

"Man, I miss her so much" Said Ghoul "Can't wait"

"Me neither, I wonder how she looks like now" Kobra said looking at the floor.

"She is living at the old Radio Station. Take it easy, boys, and good luck."

He opened the door behind us where we found four motorcycles with their front facing the desert. That dry and hot vision consumed my mind with sorrow and happiness at same time, I missed that view. The four of us with our fast car shooting at any kind of enemy we saw coming our way. This was my past.

We turned them on, that sound of engines roaring on my ear just made my blood bump. I hopped on the motorcycle and gazed at the side-mirror. My blue leather jacket was on, my white jeans and black boots dusty, my black sleeveless ripped t-shirt and my poison red hair. Only one thing was missing. I reached out to my pocket and forgot that I had lost my yellow mask. I couldn't see my face without it, my face from the past. _My dead_ past.


	2. Dear Dreams

**A/N:** Hello, people from Earth! Enjoy this chapter, Killjoys.

The Girl POV

The radio screamed: "Listen up! The future is bulletproof. The aftermath is secondary. It's time to do it now and do it loud…"

I woke up.

I always dream with the same rusty radio sound. All the same. I'm in the desert running for my life, when all of the sudden a draculoid comes and holds me back. I try to scape, but I just can't, he's too strong for my small kid body. And the last thing I see is the four of them coming to fight with the bad guy and get me back. The radio booms out… I wake up.

I am very hungry by the morning, 9pm, and don't have any food. The diner close to my humble and unfinished home is probably open. I didn't have much money, but it was enough to go once a week to the diner with my friend Motto, who controls the radio now, and have a kind of nice breakfast with a decent cup of coffee. Motto used to live here in the old radio station with me, but since I gave up controlling it he took part, and he is a natural. A real Dr. Death Defying.

I put on my old clothes, military pants with my black boots and my ripped t-shirt. With all that my dark green jacket and sun glasses.

Outside the heat struck me, all that dry place with the sun burning the ground making it shake. I got the keys to my motorcycle and turned on. The wheels made such a mess with the sand and dust on the floor making it come on my eyes.

After a while the wind took the dust out of my eyes, I never wear a helmet because of that, I like the wind on my face. The bright yellow ball at the sky burned my forehead making me sweat a little bit.

I needed water so bad and I've been out only for five minutes when I finally got to the diner. I looked up to the sky and saw a cloud, which is very rare and means luck; I wondered what would happen today that could make my day better?

Purple, my friend who waitress there, was on the balcony waiting for clients to show up and ask for water.

"Water, Girl?" She asked with a pad and a pen.

I sat close to her on the other side of the balcony. "Yes, please, and some food"

She went to the back to get me the water and food. I saw a radio behind the counter and turned on, Motto was talking…

"Latest news, my friends and enemies, we just saw some draculoids and scarecrows on the north zone. Beware!" He pause and out on a song by a local band, really good one.

Purple brought me the food and a glass of water, not cold, tap water. I can't remember the last time I ever drank cold water, making my brain freeze and bones shake, I think, I never felt that. The food smelt like the usual, metal, almost all food we get is from cans we steal from BT. some don't come back and become vampires, only for some cans.

I drank the whole glass and started to eat, the taste wasn't so bad, Purple made it good with some spices. I looked to the side and watched the sky and the ground. Blue and brown. When suddenly Motto began to yell on the radio:

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!" Ringing a loud bell.

"He needs to stop that…" Said Purple from the kitchen.

"Just got the news that for unknowns just killed all of the draculoids and scared the scarecrows away, no one had scared them in years! Whoever you guys might be, here's a song for you."

A shiver came down mine spine all the way to my feet; I could feel my face getting white 'stop the, Girl, stop dreaming' I wasn't calm, I have already woken up like this and I knew the day would be weird the moment I saw that cloud. Only the radio can tell me that, the news.

Maybe that was just a coincident. It could be Val Velocity back in town with his little band of robbers, he kills everything that moves or that doesn't make him happy.

The music stopped.

"Looks like the chaos is done for now. Remember, keep on going, you're with me Mr. Motto Metal" And a slow song started to play.

I finished my food and went back to my motorcycle and put on my headphones and plugged them to the moto's sound, not much of a stereo but it was good. I was going to pay Motto a visit as I always do.

I heard the song all the way to the station feeling the hot wind in my face and liking it. When a good song plays it doesn't matter if the day is sunny, rainy, cold or hot. It doesn't matter if you're living or burning into hell, the music makes anything better. It makes everything better.

The station had that old looking building style, but what Motto was able to do inside was unbelievable. He rebuilt from the scratch, I don't know where he learned to make things like that, like a professional engineer. But he and I have known each other for about three years now and I think we still are mysteries. We have our secrets and he knows about my biggest one.

"Hey, hey" I yelled

"Hey, hey" he responded "Be there in a sec"

He used the biggest cabin on the second floor to broadcast, while I waited on the living room. My stuff was still there from last night.

"Hey, Girl. I took a look at your work there, man, this would make you some good money" He said climbing down the stairs "How about selling it?"

"What? I sell some"

"Yeah, but this ones are awesome, you only sell the good ones no the awesome ones."

He had on his sleeveless leather jacket with a white t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"But, you know, I don't want to sell that story because its mine… only mine. I'll sell anything else." I said.

"Ok, ok. Ending the conversation"

I paused and sighed.

"So, do you know the four guys at the north zone today?"

I waited for the answer while he was making some coffee in the kitchen.

"Noup, just received the message from my friend. I wonder if is Val again"

"I wondered that too, but he moved, right?"

I never liked bringing up Val to the conversation. Now we are even, but we still very different.

"Yeah… well, why you're here anyway? You usually come at night or noon."

I yawned "Nothing to do, maybe make some work here. I need money, so I'll sell what I make today tomorrow."

"Ok, then. I better get back to the broadcast"

Before he left I yelled:

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Mr. Motto Mettal? Really?"

He told me to shut up and do my work, I laughed at his face. I looked around to see if something changed overnight, but no. I sat on the couch and put lots of paper on my lap and grabbed a pencil.

I closed my eyes and thought what I could create that would make me money, people are so easy to buy, just throw at them a cute and romantic story and they will melt for you. I began to draw while the clock ticks by. My hand flew over the blank paper like a bird flying away for freedom and finding it. I listened to Motto making his little dramas on the radio and playing good music giving me more inspiration to continue, some of the songs were very old like from 2011 and we're in 2031. For a nineteen years old guy, he has old taste.

When I thought of the freedom my mind had while working it also could hit a wall sometimes, like now. I had no idea what to write or draw for my little cute story. I was done by then, I knew when I was done, I couldn't keep pushing my imagination because it wouldn't work at all. 'No sales tomorrow' I thought.

Motto put it on a slow song that calmed me down. I lay on the couch and closed my eyes…

I was tired, almost falling asleep when he picked me up on his arms and sat down on the dusty floor with the others. I placed my head on his shoulder looking to the desert stars falling. He began to sing very low:

"Sing us the song of the century

is louder than bombs and eternity

the era of static and contraband

leading us into the promise land

tell me a story that by candlelight

waging a war and losing the fight…

Keep playing the song of the century

of panic and promise and prosperity

tell me a story into that goodnight

sings us a song for me"

He kissed me on the forehead and said "Goodnight, brave little Killjoy"

I woke up without breath. It was noon, already? I felt like I only slept for five minutes. I grabbed my things in a hurry and put in a bag. Motto wasn't upstairs, he was in the kitchen.

"Already going? Why do you look anxious?"

"Bad dream… not bad actually just… Forget it. I'll see you tomorrow" I said leaving in such a hurry.

I turned the motorcycle on and speed my way home watching the horizon in front of me. It wasn't dark, it was red and yellow with sadness, the sky looked tired today. But, the cloud, that only cloud expanded a little. I did not give much thought things like that happen, its nature not luck or anything.

When I got home I climbed the stairs up to my room and threw the bag at the corner. I took off my boots and jacket. I went to the window and sat on the ledge watching that mix of hot colours in the sky, like sapphires and amber. Melting. I could see some motorbikes driven by some kids my age going to the parties at they're little corner.

I closed my eyes and thought about anything, when…

I heard a noise.

It came from down stairs but I could hear it coming up. I went quickly to my wardrobe and got my laser gun. I felt it loading on my hand, I didn't know who or what it could be climbing up here. I don't know many people.

I put the gun near my face and passed through the door pointing it to the noise and… A yellow gun was pointed at me, I knew that gun, my hand started to shake it could be a replica. The face was in the shadow I couldn't see. I blinked hard… The feature stepped out of the dark and I could see his face. I dropped the gun. My legs shivered.

He dropped the gun too. Just looking at me trying to say something while I held back my tears, but I couldn't. I began to cry. He said:

"I told you it wasn't a real goodnight, didn't i?"

A/N: Hey, people, yes I put a Green Day song on it to celebrate RevRad tour today! Hope you liked this chapter, leave you review. Thanks.


	3. The Howling

**A/N:** Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Party Poison POV

I couldn't believe what my eyes were looking at. It was her, The Girl. The one that we took care of since she was three and we found her lost without a mother or a father. She was standing right in front of me, right there. After 12 years that we died she was still there. But, my heart was broken looking at her shaking, afraid and crying.

I took a step closer to her and she ran.

She ran down stairs and I couldn't scream, my voice was paralysed as if I was holding back a lie. I followed her down and she bumped onto Ghoul. Her eyes were as wide as the morning sun filled with ocean water, but the ocean became rain when she began to cry. She grabbed a vase near her and threw on Ghoul's head, he fell. She was still trying to run but her legs were trembling. Jet Star tried to calm her but she wouldn't listen to us. She took the knife from the table behind her and went the corner of the room.

She held the knife close to her body, but pointing to us at all time. She began to lose strength and sat on the floor holding the knife with her hands leaned on her knees.

"Who the fuck are you?" She said trying to yell but it came out as a whisper.

"It's us." Kobra Kid was the first one to say something to her "Don't be afraid, please. You remember us, right?"

Kobra had that innocent voice that could smooth a wild horse without any problem, he had the innocence of a kid and The Girl always related to that. But, now she wasn't moving at all.

"No. No. No." She cried "It's a dream, right? It can only be that, I always dream about the time we..."

She let go of the knife and pulled her hair back looking down repeating to herself it was just a dream. Nothing was real. I can't judge her, inside my head I was doing the same thing, crying and pulling my hair off.

"Girl…" I said with my voice fading "Tell me you remember us"

She looked up in tears. "Of course." And looked down again "But, this can't be real, I saw you all dying. Dying for me"

Ghoul got up scratching his head from the pain of the broken vase.

"If you promise not to attack us in the head, we will explain everything"

He gave her that smile that Ghoul was the only one who could pull it off, that charming way of seducing people with his looks.

She still looked scared to death, not to blame, we were dead. The Girl got up leaning on the wall far from us. She took few steps closer and closer. My heart stopped when she stood right in front of me. I was taller than her so I had to look down, but I swerved from her eyes, it was painful knowing that we left her alone. But I opened my eyes and stared at her. She was the same little girl from the desert, brown eyes light brown skin and her curly hair, which was a little bit more longer and straight. Though she was older, you could see inside her eyes hat little girl.

"It's really you" She said.

The next thing made me cry, I'll admit, she hugged me and the guys joined the hug. It was like our little family together, a family that was never broken up by ray guns and Better Living cops.

"Sorry about the vase" She said to Ghoul while we were still hugging.

"It's ok, one more scar for me."

We slip the hug, it was pain, and I was feeling so confortable. Girl messed up with Jet's hair like she always liked to do and he played with hers. Her tears faded away from her eyes leaving a water fall on her cheeks. Ghoul gave her a big kiss on the forehead; they were the same height now, both short. Kobra gave her a big smile and gave him a small punch on the left shoulder. She turned to me and smiled. I smiled back pulling my red hair behind my right ear.

"The great Party Poison" She said "I have something that's yours"

She told us to go up to her room. On the way I picked up my yellow ray gun on the floor and put it on the sheath tight to my thigh.

Her room was big and messy, filled with blank papers all over the floor and bed. I took a long look through the whole room and looked at the wall close to the bed and saw some drawings, I got closer to see better. She was searching for something inside her wardrobe so she didn't pay attention to me. When my vision encountered the pictures I realized it was us. Me, Ghoul, Jet and Kobra. We were fighting or just eating at the diner with our smiles on drinking juice.

I called the guys to see while The Girl looked for the thing she said it was for me.

"Oh, look it's me and my bandana" Said Ghoul. "And this is Jet; she captured your afro, man."

"Look at Kobra, he has that look to Poison, like: 'are you serious?'" Said Jet Star.

"Those are great!"

"Hey" Girl screamed. "What are you guys doing?"

We looked at her, she was holding something familiar.

"You're really good." I said.

"Well, I remember when you used to draw us after the day ended and said it was a story, our story" She looked down "And, do you remember life without the mask?"

She handed me my yellow mask with three blue dots. I loved that mask, I thought that with it on I could do anything hiding from the law or hiding from my own view of the world. I felt with the mask that the world could be a better place after all, and without it, things were just shallow and haunted by sadness and fear. I put the mask on and felt that again, the hope.

The Girl opened the wardrobe door where there was a mirror and I saw myself and the guys behind me, she joined the picture.

Driving that car fast on the dirt road listening to Dr. D throwing the heavy music on the radio and screaming out his lungs was amazing. The afternoon was at the end and the sun was setting, we didn't have anywhere to go, but we knew we would find somewhere that could belong to us just for one night, to make us feel home.

I looked at the rear-view and saw The Girl in-between Jet and Kobra sleeping with her head on Kobra and feet's on Jet's legs. Ghoul was looking out the window by my side almost falling asleep. I just kept driving towards the sun dreaming awake.

I took the mask off and looked at her.

"So, we have some explaining to do"

"You better"

We went to the rooftop and sat on little benches looking at the sunset, it was almost night. Desert at night it's cold, dark and creepy. When you hear a coyote howling to the stars and moon, keep your distance and don't make a sound. Snakes and scorpions also could kill you. Anything at night time can and will kill you.

The Girls barefoot feet were up on the bench looking at us just waiting.

"The first thing I want to know is: Did you guys really died?"

We all looked at each other and I noticed that they were waiting for me to say something. Me, Party Poison, a leader of sorts. I never liked to be known as the leader of the Killjoys, we're a team and there's no 'I' in team.

"Yes" I finally answered "We died, we felt it. But…" I paused because of fear, then continued "One year ago we woke up. We didn't know where we were, when we were and did we wake up. But, who brought us back to life was a man called The Boss and he works at a huge lab outside BT City and the desert. We spent one year training how to be alive again, and believe me it is hard…"

Jet took the line his time.

"We didn't just train to be alive, we were training for our mission… and you are a part of this for some reason."

Her eyes got wide and sparky.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Actually he didn't tell us why you, he knew something, but…" Kobra paused and sighed "The plan is to destroy Battery City"

"HA!" The Girls laughed out loud "This is never going to work, believe me. That place it's huge, it's a freaking city for God sakes."

"That's the point." Said Ghoul "He said that you, The Girl, would know what to do once we got to the centre of the machine."

She couldn't believe it; she started asking a lot of questions that we didn't know how to answer. I tried to explain how BT City could be destroyed and how the lives of millions of people would be better, because, that's what we all tried to do a long time ago. Back in 2019 when The Girl was only six years old we had the same plan, but they wanted her too. We knew she had something special the moment we first saved her, but we still don't know what it is, and this people know.

As we explained she looked more confused then she already was.

We stopped talking for a while and just let the subject on the air waiting for someone with a better idea say something. Perhaps we shouldn't discuss this now, nor should we? The Boss was specific about getting her into the plan, although he did seem a little uncomfortable about it. I got out of the bench and lay on the floor looking up to the stars and dreaming awake, when suddenly The Girl laughed. I looked up and saw that she was laughing at Ghoul messing with Jet's hair.

Both of them started fighting and rolling on the floor playing around like two kids. I looked at my brother, Kobra Kid, and pushed him to the ground with my right foot. The Girl was still laughing. When Kid tried to get up I got up first and held him down with my foot. He was wriggling to get out.

"You're a terrible brother, Poison" he said.

"Well, that's not…"

Somebody pushed me to the floor with all the will, when I opened my eyes The Girl was by my side on the floor too.

"Look who decided to call a fight. Let's see what you got, Girl"

We started to wrestle while Kobra yelled 'destroy him, Girl'. She was strong and agile, like someone from the desert should be other to survive. I tried to grab her but she flipped away and grabbed my left arm, kicked the back of my knee and put me to the ground.

"Alright, alright!" I said while she was still holding my arm.

"So, Party Poison is giving up a fight?"

I shook my body and took her by the jacket and put her on the floor by my side.

"Party Poison never gives up a fight, Girl"

We both got and saw that Kobra joined the little fight with Ghoul and Jet. I just stood there laughing when I heard the Girl yawning. She looked tired. Her eyes were closing and red, she scratched them taking the sleepiness away.

"Hey" She called to all of us "Guys, I think it's a lost cause, but everything we've done was believed to be a lost cause… So, I'm in. I'll help end Battery City."

In this moment we all hugged her and jumped all around. Jet hugged her so tight that made her cough.

"Guys, I'm suffocating here."

"Sorry, we all said it together.

"Look, it's all settled then. Tomorrow we decide what to do and now I'm going to sleep. The living room is very comfortable, but only one couch, so…"

Immediately Ghoul and Jet ran to the living, and Kobra had that look of: I know I'm going to sleep on the floor.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked.

"I slept for some good years, I just want to look at the night for now" I said.

"Your call"

Before she turned away I called her and she looked back.

"Where did you find this? The mask?"

"Oh, in a pawnshop four years ago, that yellow little thing brought me bad luck, but today's cloud rewarded and gave me luck." She sighed "When… when you died, did you see, perhaps, The Phoenix Witch?"

"No, I didn't. But, I'll tell you one thing, it was not heaven"

She smiled and I smiled back. She went down back to her room.

I never believed in luck and I think I never will, because how can you go to a fight and win and say it was luck? And if you lose is bad luck? There is nothing such as good or bad miracle that decides your future, you decide it. When I died the only thing I thought was how she would survive without us, I didn't think of how that night was bad luck. But, the thought of The Girl saying that the mask brought her bad times surprised me and when she asked about The Phoenix Witch, too. I felt she was holding something back and wanted to know what.

A coyote howled.

I do remember warning that when you hear a coyote in the desert you should run, right? Or else you're dead. I was dead once and didn't have the fear of running when I heard that creepy and lonely howling through the night, because there is nothing better than death to make you feel alive.

 **A/N:** Please, review and tell me what you think. The nest one will take a while to get ready, but don't worry I won't give up on this story. Keep on going, Killjoys.


	4. Desert Ride

**A/N:** Welcome back, readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Girl POV

Morning, light, son and remembering there is a bunch of dead people on my living room waiting for me to come down and say something. My brain was hanging upside still thinking it was just a dream, but last night was so wonderful and scary that couldn't be a dream. I know about images in my head, I dream all the time, but yesterday was not images it was real.

I got out of bed and put on the same cloth I had on yesterday, and the day before, jacket and boots all set on. This time I got my thigh belt to put my ray gun.

Before I went down I stopped myself on the way and thought of what was going to happen. I agreed with them that I would help destroy BT City, but I felt that Poison knows I'm hiding something. Because, I am in fact hiding something…

"Val, stop you're being paranoid about it." I said trying to pass through the crowd.

"I know there is a spy!" He yelled "For now just enjoy the party, tomorrow is the big day, Girl"

I took a deep breath and went down. Three of them were already up talking about something I couldn't hear, but I guess it was important because they were laughing. Poison was sitting on a broken balcony while Kobra and Jet were sitting on the little benches in front of him. I looked around to find Ghoul and saw him drooling on the couch sleeping very deeply.

I cleaned my throat getting their attention.

"Looks who's up." Said Poison trying to get off the balcony without breaking "We discussed a few things to do today, and the first one is we're starving"

"If I don't eat I'm gonna die… again" Said Ghoul turning on the couch.

"Ok, I don't have food here, but I can provide it." I sighed "one thing is, you guys still can't go to the diner or you'll kill people from a heart attack, so I'll call my friend and we can stop by his place, it's a radio station"

"That's something else we wanted to tell you" Said Kobra "We want to see Dr D and Cola."

I froze and I felt my face getting pale. How was I supposed to tell them that both of them were dead? I couldn't, those two were like father to them. Cola taught Kobra how to shoot when he was little and Dr D had an amazing perspective about the world and told all of them, specially Poison, what good music could do to your head if your read the lyrics right into it.

"Boys, a good song can turn a bad day into a sunny one. If you feel that the Draculoids defeated you, play a fight song. Always, always look alive Sunshine" He turned to Poison "This little girl here has a lot to learn from you four, you're her family now."

He turned his wheel chair back to the radio.

"Look alive, Sunshine…"

They were waiting for an answer and I should tell them, so I did not held back any longer…

"Guys, I have no idea how to tell you this… but, they're dead"

They were all shocked, even Ghoul got up of the couch and stared at me. Kobra looked down and didn't even question, Jet pressed his lips putting his hands on Kobra's back. Poison didn't have expression but you could see the doubt and confusion.

"How…?" His voice was rusty.

"Well… Cola died fighting Draculoids and Dr D was murdered by a crazy guy." I held back a tear.

"Who's that bastard?" asked Ghoul furious

"It's not worth mentioning…"

"Tell us!" Demanded Poison, he looked very mad.

"It was Val Velocity, you guys probably don't know him, he's two years older than me and he went completely paranoid four years ago and he was just like a Serial Killer. After, something happened and he and his little gang flee."

"Val Velocity…" Whispered Poison to himself.

He does that whenever he wants to remember a name, for now on Val is a target that he is not going to give up so easily. I have no idea of where Velocity is right now, but it's better that he stays and don't come back any time soon.

I felt like the joyish mood was over and gone. They were all bummed with the news, and that made me wonder what else didn't they know? Or what did they know? The Boss passed through my mind, for me a person who just send you in a task and don't tell you anything wants something for its own benefit. If things run out of hand the first person to go as a target will be The Boss.

"So, who runs the radio now? We listened to it last night, but there was no voice just song, awesome songs." Asked Jet.

"That would be my friend Motto, he has a great taste, but never talks at night just keep it in shuffle." I looked out the window for a sec. "I'll call and tell him to buy some food, when we go we can go out the back, like that is highway desert."

I got my communication kit, like those old war walkie-talkie to call Motto. Only the people who lived in Battery City had cell phones, the people from the desert only have what they left for us, which is old things and most of the time they don't work; we have to figure a way out to fix it.

I heard the tremor of the waves going towards my friend's machine and coming back to mine, like a type of buzzing. I gave the radio a little punch and Motto finally picked up.

"Hey, hey." I greeted "Need a tremendous favour."

"Hey, hey. What's up? You sound a little edgy"

"No time to explain. I need a good amount of food and fast." I said fast.

"What? Wait…"

I hung up and turned to the guys.

"Ready to ride the desert again?" I asked.

"Hell yeah" Said Party putting on his yellow mask.

We took a while to go because the guys were preparing for it. Ghoul put on his bandana around his neck and covered his mouth, combining all this with aviator sunglasses. Kobra took one of mine helmets and wrote 'good luck'. Jet got a bandana and did the same thing as Ghoul and put on a dark helmet. Poison had already his yellow mask and his blue leather jacket, he turned to my inks on the table and grabbed the red on and passed a little around the neck as if his artery exploded. I had my boots, jacket, hair back and collar up. We were ready.

We got the motorbikes and stroke off to the desert listening to the radio as loud as possible. Ghoul was prancing his motorbike to show off and make everyone laugh. The sound of the motors combined with the sun and the gang reminded of a futuristic western movie. The heavy song was playing so loud it could scare scarecrows.

Not far from my friend's radio station we kept accelerating as if someone was following us. When we got there I was the first to hop off and get in.

The food was on the living room table, he was fast when the subject is to get things done. The others came behind me and I told them to be silence. As I climbed the stairs the Killjoys started to eat. The Boss didn't give them food? They were starving.

I opened the door to the recording room and saw Motto with the same clothes as yesterday but way more gel on his black hair and really pushed back, as if a cow licked. He looked at me and put on a song and stop recording, he stood up and started to complain.

"What the hell, Girl?" he yelled "I was like 'what the fuck she wants with a great amount of food? Is she feeding an army?'" He continued "But, well I got the food and didn't hear a single thank you coming from you, I was here just thinking 'ow, she's gonna thank me a lot…"

"Shut the fuck up, Motto!" I yelled hoping the guys wouldn't hear it "I couldn't tell by the radio, I thought it wasn't safe"

"Wait, safe? Are you in trouble?"

"I don't know" I lowered my voice almost whispering "Something happened, something extraordinary. You need to promise me not to freak out about it, ok? Because if you weren't my best friend I wouldn't do this."

"Girl, when you say don't freak out I will freak out." He looked at me and saw that I was serious "Sorry, I'll behave."

I took a deep breath. "Ok"

I opened the door behind us and stopped. I stopped right where you could see the living room from the second floor.

"Look" I pointed the guys.

"Oh My God! Oh My God…" He kept repeating it "The Fabulous Killjoys!"

I saw Ghoul getting up.

"Actually these guys go by Killjoys, I go by Fabulous. So the right title is: The Fabulous and the Killjoys."

Poison punched him on the shoulder.

"I had to make this joke."

Motto was shaking.

"That's not possible, they died! I remember that because I threw my action figures away." He shook a lot and didn't know how to react.

"Motto, calm down is fine. I thought it was impossible at first, but it's not!"

I calmed him down, which took a while, and then we got him to sit down and shut up and we started to explain what we were about to do, how they were alive again and the master plan.

While Kobra was explaining Motto touched Poison's face, he told me that he did that to see if it was matter or ghost like. He was confused but accepted all the information at once, better than I did at first, now Motto is part of the plan as a helper from the inside.

Jet said we could use the Radio station as a cover of sorts, like the Batcave. Motto wasn't excited about the idea.

"Wait a minute. You guys want and will try to destroy BL City? But didn't yo…"

Before he continued to talk a kicked him in a way he guys wouldn't notice, but it was quite strong. He got the message.

The four of them were still eating a lot; perhaps being alive for the second time gives you such a hunger. Ghoul was full, so he passed the half eaten can of food to Jet, who was the hungriest one. Poison was eating like if his mom was telling him to eat the whole salad, so some of the thing he passed to his brother and he was actually telling Kobra to eat everything. The only person who can say that Poison if a bad big brother is Kid, because he is the best big brother anyone could ever have.

"I feel like it's time to make a plan, because this is everything but simple. We need people to trust, Cola and Dr D aren't here anymore we need more allies." Said Poison, cleaning his mouth with his shirt.

"I agree. At least to help the distraction, so we can get in without being noticed" Kobra said trying to eat everything.

"Our mission is to destroy the headquarters, the centre, and the heart of the City where everything is control. The main Battery. We already have our destroyer" Ghoul said.

Every eye, including Motto's, turned to me. Me? The destroyer? That was always Poison's job not mine… But, I can be the destroyer without any problem, do they know my secret? Does the so called Boss know about it?

 **A/N:** Sorry for the time it took, but I'm putting my heart into this. See you soon, Killjoys


	5. Don't Burn in The Desert

Party Poison POV

Motto seemed like a good friend for The Girl, looking at everything he has done for her this last hour was amazing and without questioning. Though he kept touching my face and I couldn't do anything about it. We were all discussing the subject of the great plan.

He had a City Map which we were all looking at and losing our inspiration for the attack. To see the size of the city we were thinking and planning to destroy was hell. For one year we've been training with The Boss to this to happen, but he never told us how to deal with pressure. My heart was on my throat.

I watched Motto calling The Girl to the kitchen to say something, I did not mind.

Jet sobbed.

"Ok, so we could enter like we did last time, through the main tunnel."

"But, we can't be notice, remember?" said Ghoul with his feet all over the couch and playing with his green ray gun.

"Guys, I think we should go… I don't know, like by the sides of the city? Or the back?" Said Kobra.

Whenever Kobra said something was in a shy low voice. Since we were kids he always talked like that. I never liked to see him in this group with his head down all the time, it made me feel bad for my little brother. So I said:

"Kobra is right, it would take us longer to get there, but if you think about it is less dangerous, no scarecrows or draculoids guarding the back, they concentrate on the main entry."

"Wouldn't take us a longer time to get there?" asked Jet putting his hair away from his face.

"Yeah… and we're with motorcycles" Said Ghoul still rolling on the couch.

"Wait a sec…" Said Kobra "where is your car?"

"Well last time I saw it I died so…"

We started to discuss about the vehicle and trying to find a way to there faster and safer, I think we couldn't have both.

I notice there was still no sign of The Girl and Motto, what they were talking about? It didn't bother me before, but now I'm getting curious. She has some thoughts in her mind and she's not telling me, I don't judge her for that, I can't imagine what she has been through all of these years alone trying to find a place of her own and a family. I remember Dr D and Cola always telling us that one day we would be on our own without their words to guide us, now I know, we don't have Dr Death with us. This was such a weight on my shoulders, for some reason, I feel like I have the leading word now…

I still remember Dr D's last words to me.

It was dark, almost dawning. The guys and I were preparing to rescue The Girl. Kobra was breathing strongly and a drop of sweat ran over his face. I calmed him down for a bit.

Dr D came in the room.

"Poison, could I talk to you?" He said turning him electric wheel chair.

In the other room I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall waiting for Dr D to talk.

"Listen, boy. Do you really think that this is a good idea?"

His words shocked me.

"You're saying we should let those people make experiments on her and let her die?"

"No, no. Of course I don't think that we should leave her, but you're sure all of you are prepared for this? Even Kobra? He is the youngest and your brother."

"You know I'll look after him, I always do"

I didn't know what he wanted from me, but it was getting on my nerves.

"You're all so young, let my friends and Cola take care of this"

I gave it a thought for a while and shook my head.

"D, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but she is family and our friend, you don't leave family behind. You… you didn't leave us when we needed you, so we're not leaving her"

The main reason was that it was my fault she was captured, but I couldn't say that to Dr D. From the back I heard Ghoul screaming:

"ALL SET!"

"I should go" I said looking down at him.

"Poison, before you go, remember that you, the guys and that little girl are my family too. I don't mind guiding you, not at all, but remember that if you stand on the same spot in the desert for too long… you burn. Do you understand? You, one day, will be on your own, without me and my radio show to listen to."

I stood my hand to him and he shook it.

"I know that, but it'll be ok, we'll be back for you to make us your famous weird juice"

He laughed.

I went out of the room and saw a little mirror, I looked deeply into it. It reminded me of The Girl putting my hair back and collar up, saying it was cool. So I passed my hand through my head pushing my red hair back, putting my collar up, looking at my eyes and saying:

"So cool"

"Did someone say Killjoys car?" Said Motto coming out of the kitchen with The Girl.

We all looked at him with weird faces.

"Curious thing, Ha, I know where it is"

"WHAT?" The Girl yelled at his.

Ghoul got up of the couch very quickly.

"Where?"

"Well, before I thought it wasn't real but now I think it is, because…"

The Girl cut him off.

"Just tell us where"

"The local band is using as stage scenario; I think they bought it from a drifter." He looked up to a red light at the celling. "I have to get back to the radio, but the show starts at night today… We can go and, I don't know, steal it?"

"Yeah!" The guys and The Girl said it together.

Motto just shook his head thinking we're crazy. He climbed up the stairs and got into his recording room. Kobra turned the little radio on the table in front of him. The music stopped and we heard Motto's voice.

"To night in the skies of the desert we're having the band Outlaws of Souls, it will be amazing, trust me. I'll be there myself broadcasting live the show! For now these are the news, keep it up with the heat and one of their best songs for you."

A song started to play. It was good, heavy but it had a melody to it.

Now we had to wait for the sun to set and the stars to come, no shadows and nice disguises. If we were going to steal our car back it was going to be Killjoys style, as it always was. The challenge was to keep people from not spotting us. Motto will be broadcasting live, so it was his job to keep people in a trans with his smooth words while we headed up to the destruction.

A/N: Sorry for the time it took… Keep it up, Killjoys!


	6. Step Aside, Please?

**A/N:** Sorry for the time it took. Hope you enjoys this chapter!

Fun Ghoul POV

We didn't even start robbing the car, but I was already tired and exited at the same time. That was something I felt every time we went on a kind of adventure or mission, first comes the excitement then it begins to make me tired.

After Motto told us where the car was we had to hang around the living room waiting for him to finish his broadcast. The Girl brought us some food while we waited. To pass the time we found a little plastic ball and begun to play dodge, not my idea at all, although the time didn't pass by any faster than we expected. Motto finished around six pm, the show starts at eight.

Then, what really made me tired was finding a disguise for me. Poison found those huge back pilots goggles he loved and a black bandana. Jet found a beanie and a bandana; I had no idea how he was going to fit his hair on the beanie. Kid was still looking, but found goggles like his brothers. I wanted a green ghoul mask to go with my name and the colour of my ray gun. I began to look at some boxes of dust and crap all around Motto's basement and found a green bandana and cool dark shades. I put them on feeling good. I heard steps behind me and turned to see who was it, The Girl. She looked rad, a real outlaw. She had her black boots on, military jacket, black jeans, silver armed shades and a skull bandana. On her hands she had the fingerless leather gloves, like all of us. Her hair was tight up making the curls less visible.

"Look at you all Killjoys like" I said.

The others looked at her and their jaws dropped.

"I know she's all Killjoy" I repeated.

"She always was a Killjoy." Party Poison said.

The Girl smiled at us.

"Ok, people, Motto is setting his stuffs up so we should go in… twenty minutes."

"That sounds alright." Said Jet, trying to put the beanie on his head.

She looked at us.

"You know what? I think that we'll find your original disguises." She said looking at me "your green ghoul mask, Ghoul."

"Hope so"

"I want my giant Cat Head." Said Poison.

The cat head was something he made as a mascot to the team, but it turned out to be one of his favourite disguises.

For a while we kept looking for things, but nothing useful.

We heard Motto coming down the stairs and calling us up, it was time to steal a car.

The heat was high on the desert that day; I've just had lunch when Party and Kobra called me. They said Dr D needed a great amount of meds because Cola found a kid who had been beaten up badly.

Kobra was biting his lips like it was candy. It didn't look like he was younger than me, because I've always been short, a ten year old kid in the desert who wore a Ghoul mask… let's say I wasn't liked much. Kobra was eight and Party eleven, he made the plans.

"Ok, guys. We need meds; it looks like this kid is hurt real bad?" Party snapped his fingers "So let's steal this drug store real good"

I put my mask on and Poison puts on his dark pilot goggles. Kobra didn't have a disguise yet, just a bandana to cover his face up. We didn't have guns because Cola said we were too young to shoot people around the streets.

The drug store was closed with a red sign saying: Too hot, not working.

As we couldn't have guns yet, Dr D gave us wicket mallets. The three of us smashed the glass window. The alarm went off. It was loud and pitchy, made my years burn.

"Be fast"

Grabbing everything we thought it was useful and painkilling we ran off with our hands full. When we were already out, two people came to check the store and started screaming at each other. We laughed and went back to Cola's radio station.

When we got there, Dr D was waiting for us in the broadcasting room where Cola had a kid on his arms. The looked like a ten year old, he was bleeding from the ribs and face, he was dirty. With all those sad faces at the room and the boy passed out, what caught my attention was the boy's hair, big, curly and full.

I will always remind myself to go to a concert once in a while when we're done with our mission. I liked the vibe from people jumping, singing along and drinking.

We were crossing a big crowd who were waiting for the band to come up. Party didn't like all those people jumping and screaming around him, he never liked been trapped. Motto was leading the way; we needed a place away from all those people, so he could set his equipment. The Girl was by his side helping him carry the things around.

Finding a high place away from the centre, we took the bandanas off our faces.

"The band will come up soon and the stage will open up, the car is in the background. For now I'll go around getting information from people, getting the dirty. Just wait here and then… do what you came to do."

Motto made his way toward the crowd not looking back once.

"Can't believe I'm going to drive that car again" Poison said.

"Yeah, this time I call shotgun" Said Kobra turning to me.

"Hell no, Kid! That place is mine"

"Ok, guys, lets discuss this when we get the car." Said The Girl.

We sat on the floor waiting for the damn band. Looking at those lights in the middle of the desert made you feel good, but if you kept looking away darkness ate the lights and there Death says hello to you, my friend.

Drumming sound began and we jumped up. We focussed on the stage… They turned the lights on and there it was. The car. Dirty white with the American flag and a huge black spider drawn on the hood, it looked like they took good care of it. Was in a good state.

I saw Party putting the bandana up and the goggles on. We did the same thing, putting our disguises on. Poison said:

"Shall we?"

So we ran to it.

The plan was all in our heads, I was just praying to work. We would go to the back of the stage, that wasn't a bigger deal anyway, then sneak behind the band and get in the car, not the hardest pat yet. We needed to make, once we're in the car, a direct connection because we didn't have the keys anymore.

Getting to the back of the stage was struggle, people were looking at us and wondering "What the hell those guys are wearing?" but we made it.

The band was playing a song so loud and heavy we had to scream.

"I think is gonna be easier for me, Ghoul and The Girl if we climb to the right and Kobra and Jet to the left" Yelled Poison "Once we get there, Ghoul and I will make the connection and we get the fuck out"

"Wait…" The Girls voice was strong "How are going to get the car from the stage to the ground?"

"We run over them" Screamed Kobra.

Surprisingly, there were no objections, which was fine to me.

Doing what poison said we began climbing by the right side. When we got up on our feet on the stage I took a look at the band, they were good, with their leather jackets and spikes screaming on the microphone. They did not notice us, but were about to.

I gazed at the car, I couldn't believe it yet. It was the same nothing changed… But when we got in the car something has change, the amount of fuel left on it.

"Think that's good till the closest gas station" Said The Girl going to the back of the car and sitting on the middle. "Where are the others?"

"We'll start making the connection, they'll be here" I said.

Party Poison and I took the cables from the steering wheel. We cut it and tied up. Finally the others arrived.

"Where were you?" I asked while helping Poison.

"We had a little problem with security, but let's say they are sleeping now" Said Jet high-fiving Kobra.

"Guys…" Said Poison "I think it's good! Let's give it a try"

He stepped on the pedals and the car shook, but wasn't on yet. Poison pressed his lips and kicked the pedals, the car shook for good and the engines made a rough noise.

"Here we go!"

Poison honked trying to make the band to turn, but it was not loud enough. Stepping on the pedal and going to the middle of the stage in a very high speed while honking, finally made the band pay attention and throw themselves to the sides.

One of them left the microphone hanging there. I put my upper body out of the window with a bit of struggle and took it.

When the car began to fly away from the stage almost getting the ground making the crowd run away, I yelled on the microphone:

"BETTER STAY ON THAT SIDE OF THE STREET, MOTHERFUCKER. I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT!"

Poison grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me in, telling me to stay inside and shut up. I knew he liked what I did.

The car bumped on the floor, but Party kept accelerating and never stopping.

I said that we were on the bright side in the desert and that the dark side was saying hello to Death, but guess what? Poison was heading to Death!


	7. Killing Will Make You Run Away

Party Poison POV

It has been a long time since I felt such a thrill pumping through my veins and punching my heart making it beat faster and faster. I didn't stop accelerating, I was afraid of something chasing me like if I were a dog that ran away from home. Maybe it was the dark and only the flash light of the car showing where I needed to go, that gave at the moment a new meaning to 'the light at the end of the tunnel' it was guiding me, but where to?

Ghoul was still laughing, together with the three at the back. I knew I was smiling too, but my mind was concentrated on finding a gas station. No fuel in the middle of the desert at night, no good.

Telling me where to go, The Girl opened her window to feel the wind on her face. I was looking at them from the rear-view mirror and I turned the radio on, I didn't expect to have a surprise. When I pressed the button a catchy strong song came up, it was our song, the Killjoys song, the one Dr D always played when he knew we were out doing something for the people. This song had silly start with only some 'Na Na Na's' playing, but it hit the lyrics you wanted to open all the windows of the car and just rock with it. That's what we did. We rocked with it, singing along with the radio and having a terrifying fun as we always did.

I saw a far place striking a light. The Girl told me to follow it because this was our gas station for the time being. The song began to fade as we got closer and passed to the next track which was smoother and a lot less fast. It was a sweet melody with calm lyrics of love. For a moment we stopped singing and just appreciated the sound that the radio gave us.

The gas station was small, but a good place for travellers. We got out of the car with our disguises on because there was an am/pm open, with a guy inside. I took another look around and asked Kobra to keep an eye on the guy inside the store, who did not look like a threat.

Money for gas? We had none. Another act of crime shall be made by the Killjoys.

Trying to be very quiet i began top put on fuel on the cars tank, the guy in the store was reading a magazine and didn't want to know what the hell was going on outside, he was very interested on what the news of fashion had to say.

It took at least three minutes to complete the tank when i heard something from afar. It sounded like motorbikes, and new ones, because the motor wasn't rusty or noise, it was clean and soft.

I froze. No one in the desert had motorcycles like those, only people who lived in the city. Draculoids, they were making a night patrol.

"Guys, we need to go right now!" My voice was firm but quiet.

"What's the problem?" The Girl asked "Poison...?"

Shots came from nowhere hitting the store window making the guy inside run away by the back door. I got my ray gun and put on my bandana up my nose again, the others did the same. The Girl fired at them with no mercy. I knew how much she hated them, because i felt just the same and the guys felt just the same as her. They come to the desert where everything is already ruined by BLC and don't even care for the people they`re shooting, their job is to kill, destroy and recruit. Whatever you make, never let a Draculoid put one of their masks on you, or else you`ll be doomed forever.

It was a fire fight, ray guns pointing everywhere and I was trying not to get killed...again. I was shooting at the main Draculoid, the leader of that squad; he wasn't giving the hell up, which made me mad. I tried to get closer to them without being hit.

"Yes!" yelled Jet and Ghoul at the same time, cheering because they killed two with one shot.

"Poison, what the hell are you doing?" Screamed The Girl "Get your ass back here, you gonna get hurt"

I knew she was right, i could get hurt or die, but i was sick of fighting these horrible so called cops controlling everything. I was tired of the long night stealing that car; i just wanted a good night of sleep so we can have full energy to invade BLC. I just snapped.

When the main Draculoid turned his back on me and aimed to my brother, i hit him over the head making him fall and stepping on his ribs, he chocked and i shot him right between the eyes. I became an animal for that moment, i was a cheetah again. My heart rate was high and i could feel every blood drop of those filthy Draculoids.

I saw The Girl running towards me and pointing her ray gun, she shot. I closed my eyes.

˜You're welcome, dumbass"

I turned and saw the body of the Draculoid lying there closed to me with his gun in hands. She saved my live.

"Thank you"

She turned away without saying anything and getting in the back seat of the car. Kobra, Ghoul and Jet were looking at me, scared. I made my to the driver's seat and told them to get in, they did and I turned the car on, striking to the desert, going back to Motto's radio station.

No music on the radio. Dead silence.

The Girl was mad at me, I could imagine why, but it made me sad that the second day we're back on the tracks of live things get messed up by some Draculoids. I couldn't stand it. Ghoul was by my side looking at the window trying to avoid eye with anyone, he had a smoulder on and didn't stop shaking his left leg. Kobra and Jet were trying to make The Girl laugh by playing ticktacktoe with their fingers. I was just looking forward at the cars flash light and thinking if it was better if I were dead…

Second week of being alive was hard; we had to train our body by staying in a gym the whole day. Lifting weights, running, fighting, stretching, jumping and lifting more weights. My body wasn't handling that well all those sudden exercises after waking up from a long, long sleep of death.

From time to time The Boss would check on our exercise and scream:

"Come on, you can do better than this. You lift more. Run more. Fight more!"

By the time we finished it was time to eat and then straight to bed. We shared a room with two bunkers. Me and Kobra at the left, Jet and Ghoul at the right. I always slept on top, maybe it made me feel protective of my brother, and if something attacks him I would just jump on it.

Everyone fell asleep fast; I was the only one who couldn't. All my muscles hurt, my head was spinning and every time I fell asleep a horrible tremor would invade my body and give me nightmares. I didn't know what they were about; it was dark shadows following me to a dark cliff where I always fall to hell… or something like it.

Finally, in the morning they woke us up and the day started again.

Some weeks were reserved for us, as a pleasure week, where we could do whatever we wanted. Ghoul would go for a swim and after he goes to the music room and pick up a guitar together with Jet. Kobra liked to watch movies and tv shows while reading. I liked to draw. I would go somewhere quiet and away from guards and just draw. The Boss gave me this art kit which I kept hidden under Kobra's bed.

Most of the time the drawing were dark, like my dreams, I didn't mind drawing something miserable sometimes, inside it made me happy. Till one day the 'hospital' psychiatrist found out about my drawings.

They put me in therapy, which I began to like, but I hated the meds. I had a bunch to take and they didn't tell me what they were for, I just had to swallow.

One day during therapy I had forgotten about taking one of the meds, which made something on my body began to feel weird. My hands were shaking I was agitated. The man didn't stop talking for a second about the dreams I was having and making theories, like: "Maybe this is about you not saving yourself or your failures of saving others. If you can't save, let's see, your brother and you have to live with the guilt. You saved that little girl, but you abandoned her…"

The word 'abandoned' got to my nerves and… I just snapped.

Look forward, I told myself in the car the whole drive. Don't miss your focus and don't leave everyone behind.


	8. Smile, I'm Telling The Truth

**A/N:** I AM DEEPLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE! I was busy with last time school projects and Christmas and New Year that I completely forgot. But, don't worry, I will keep the story going till it comes to an end, I hope you keep reading it and enjoying!

Jet Star POV

The room held a tense force over all our heads, waiting to drop and kill all of us with one question. I was just waiting for it.

The Girl and Poison weren't looking at each other, but they were thinking about the same thing, only in different points of view. I was always the one who observed everyone and tried to figure it out what the hell are they thinking or analysing a situation to answer that question. I noticed Ghoul and Kobra were chatting very low which caught my attention.

I finally decided to break up the silence, not with a question, but a statement:

"It was not Poison's fault!" I stood up. "He was just trying to protect us and…"

When I was about to tell the story of why he snapped Party Poison looked at me with an expression of fear and anger. I stopped there, only The Girl did not.

"You could have been killed, again! And I would not handle life again, I am not angry, I'm afraid because the image of you dying, the image of all of you dying, haunts me in my sleep. I just want an explanation of what happened"

The four of us gazed at each other.

"I just snapped" Said Poison taking his jacket of and passing his hands through the black sleeveless shirt and left the room.

The Girl took her bandana off and threw it on the couch and went upstairs to Motto's broadcast room. Motto wasn't home yet; he probably was getting information from the people out there in the show. Ghoul was looking down together with Kobra and no one dared to say a thing.

I was biting my lips trying to come up with an idea, but the only rational thing was lying to her and keeping the truth to ourselves. I went towards the stair when Ghoul stood up quickly.

"What are you going to say?" He asked firmly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the truth"

It was my second week living with those new kids I had never met and their guardians, Dr D and Cola; they saved me from dying alone in the desert and gave me something I missed: Family. Though I didn't really know what to do or what to say while they were around, they were different in a cool way that I didn't get. The oldest one, Party Poison, wore boots bigger than his feet and black pilot's goggles. His brother, Kobra Kid, was very quiet and almost never smiled. The other one really intimidated me, Fun Ghoul, he was always cracking jokes that I didn't get and making a big mess for a small kid like he was.

By the middle of the second week I began to hang out with them and learned lots of new stuff like: stealing, fighting, smashing things with a bat and drinking a great amount of weird tasty juice.

Once I was alone at the house, Cola was outside teaching Poison how to shoot. I was starving and there was no food around, I didn't want to go out by myself and steal, so I remembered that Dr D always ate a sandwich when he got back from riding around the desert with some old friends. I went inside his broadcasting room and stole the sandwich. It was delicious. But what happened after wasn't so tasteful.

He got back and saw that his food was gone; he called the four of us inside and asked every single one of us.

"Who ate my sandwich?"

We all denied and he didn't do anything, he said we could go. The three of them ran to fight over who was next at shooting lessons, I was about to run too when Dr D called me.

"You know, kid, sometimes telling the truth is better than they finding out latter." He said looking in my eyes.

"Sorry."

"I have a feeling that from the four of them you are the one who's going to tell the truth to someone when in need of it." He looked to the place where the sandwich was "You go now, learning how to shoot is important as well"

I opened the door and The Girl was sitting on the main chair playing the buttons. From that moment on I remembered what Dr D told me about telling the truth when someone needs it, and she really needed the truth. I told the guys a lie only to let them ok with the situation after I told her. I knew that if Ghoul and Kobra found out Poison would too.

I told her to get up and sit with me on the floor and I said it was time to tell her the truth.

"He didn't snap like that in a long time…" I began.

She listened to me without interrupting.

When I was finished she seemed confused, but better. She got up and hugged me.

"Thank you" She said.

"Now listen" I said pushing her away calmly "They can't know that I told you, Poison is not okay with this situation and I don't want him to get hurt anymore."

She nodded with a smile on her face, ear to ear, and I ended up smiling too. She left and went down stairs while I stayed in the room alone.

I remember when she was little and had a hair way more curly than now and we used to play with each other's hair, making the others laugh. It was good to see her smile like that again and to see that smile a thank Dr Death, for telling me the truth.

I just hope the truth won't come out in a bad situation while we are fighting evil.

 **A/N:** Guys, please tell me if you are getting confused with the flashbacks in the comments, I can make something different to make it easier. If you're liking it the way it is just leave a nice comment or share this fic! Keep Smiling, Killjoys.


End file.
